Chakra, The New Heroes
Chakra, The New Heroes is a fan fiction of Chakra, Battle of the Titans written by hweeshin01on DeviantART. It speaks of the next generation - Guru, Deen, Sora, Gon, Slick, Kuro and Kuta. Led, C.Y., Kuma, Hielo, Cheetah, Motyl and Orca have retired. The Characters Guru Guru is the head of the pack alongside Kuta. He is very naive and hot headed, and acts rashly without thinking, most of the time his sister Deen has to stop him. He is the son of Led and C.Y., and his element is Earth. He has C.Y.'s fur and two eyes. Kuta Kuta is one of the heads of the pack. He is very strong although he is very slim, and he has light brown fur. He spends most of his time alone, and like his father, he can swallow huge objects whole, but, unlike him, has a limit. He is the lightest of the New Heroes, and his element is Fire. He also has something his father does not have: he can control fire with the power of his mind and can use the Silver Beast, an Ultra Rare Move that can only be performed by a certain select few. His parents are Kuma and Haku. Deen Deen is a very awkward she-wolf- she has three eyes and her fur colour is that of her father's. Gon often teases her for it, but silently she thinks that Gon's jokes are hilarious. She is the daughter of Led and C.Y., and her element is Inner Energy. Gon Gon is the heaviest of the Heroes - and he is the prankster of the group. He can only partially master Silver Beast. He likes Deen for her wisdom. His fur colour is that of his mother's ,and his Element is Water. His parents are Cheetah and Orca. Kuro Kuro is the son of Kobura and Motyl. He is very calm most of the time and can use Silver Beast partially. He lacks the control, so if he ends up using it wrongly, he might hurt himself. Kuro can fly, but he does not have wings. He uses his tail, rather. He is normal-sized, black in colour, and has a long,bushy tail. Slick Slick is a pretty cream and grey she-wolf with black paws. Her father, Hielo is very protective of her as she is his only daughter and pup. She has Hielo's brains,and she assists the heads. Moves Used Silver Beast This move resembles that of the Zetsu Tenrou Battouga in the Ginga Series. It involves running at max speed to gain momentum, and then jumping up, spinning the user's body around and attacking with claws. Only Kuta and Slick can use it. Anger's Howl Guru has a very loud howl, which, combined, with Kuro's wind power, can actually deafen enemies. Users Kuta Slick Kuro (partially) Hierachy The following consists of the wolves from the highest to the lowest. 1. Kuta and Guru 2. Kuro 3. Slick 4. Deen 5. Gon 6. Sora Read more